There
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Ok. Here's a one shot. VxM. PG-13 for suggestive situations. Basically, Vash contemplates his future with Meryl after their first night together.


There

By: Topaz Tribal

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Trigun. Sucks, don't it?

A/N: Well, now I'm writing Trigun fanfiction. Go figure. This is kinda a romance/angst fic for Vash and Meryl. If ya' don't like that couple, leave. If ya' like it, by all means, stick around and read it. I've already had this read by 3 of my friends and they really liked it. I hope you will too. It's a little confusing at first, but you'll get the swing of it. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Moonlight drifted through the window. A delicate breeze wafted inside, leaving the occupants of the room undisturbed. In the haze between sleep and dreams, he held her close, enveloped in the warmth of her body next to his. He felt that this should be forever. This closeness, this love; it should be forever, but could it ever be forever?

His mind sat on the edge, almost asleep, almost in a dream, but not awake; only there. A place which is not real, but exists all the same; that place is there. That was where he was. There, between sleep and dreams. That was where they were. His arm draped over her body, pulling her near him. She, never hesitating, lay in his embrace, reveling in the intimacy they now shared. Could it last forever? Is it possible?

Unconsciously, he buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent, loving every second of her closeness. It was an action he never dared try until now. Now was different than before. It was much different, but in the same way, the same. How could that be? It didn't make sense. Of course, nothing needed to make sense there.

A smile touched his lips. The smile was mirrored by his partner. Logic didn't apply there. It didn't need to. All that was there was love. Love was never lacking there. Everything was perfect. Love was all there was, all that was needed.

He felt her fingers trace his scarred flesh, loving and tender. Would he ever be touched like this again? He hoped so. The time, the place, the love.... it's all so heavenly. He never wished to leave her or the feelings she evokes in him behind. To stay there forever would be bliss. Forever would be nice, but they don't have forever do they?

No, forever wasn't an option. He knew it, she knew it. The consequences of their love were painful. She was human with a mere 80 year life span, more if she was lucky. He was one who lived outside of time, a plant, living for more years than he wished to count. As she aged with the passage of time, he would remain the same. Never aging. Never changing. They knew the consequences all too well. But consequences didn't matter there. There was void of such frivolous matters. Love was there. That was all.

He vaguely noticed his mind going over possible situations he would be in tomorrow. Would things be the same between them? Would she act differently towards him or pretend that nothing happened except for a bad lapse in judgment on her part? Would she hate him? He hoped not. If she resented him or their actions, he wasn't sure what he would do. However, these worries and thoughts floated in one proverbial ear and out the other. While he was there, his mind did not worry. No one worried there.

Distantly, he realized that the first sun was beginning to slide above the horizon. Once the suns were up, it would be tomorrow and with tomorrow came problems. Could they make this relationship work? He could end it right now, stop it before they have to live with their mistake. But would leaving be more of a mistake than staying?

It seemed like whenever things became difficult, he'd run away and leave his problems behind. However, he found out the hard way that running never solved your problems forever. And he had a very long forever. No. He'd stay, no matter the consequences. Perhaps it was time he lived a normal life for once. No more criminals. No more bounty hunters. No more running. Just living. Maybe he needed some normalness in his life, just once. It'd be nice.

Slowly, they drifted away from there. The first sun was up now, and the second wasn't far behind. Soon they'd be awake and have to face the day. _It wouldn't be so bad, _his mind told him, _especially if you can wake up next to her. _He liked that thought. Waking every morning with her in his arms would be divine, but it wouldn't be forever.

She'd die before him, that was too true, and he'd have to spend the rest of his life without her in his arms. Could he live like that? Could he live without her? He wasn't sure, but perhaps he shouldn't worry about the future.

Yes. He wouldn't worry about the future. What's important is the present and that you live the present like you'd want to. He could think of no better way to live the present than with her. His mind was made up. He would live the future when it came. Worrying solves nothing.

Both suns were high in the sky. They were no longer there. They were almost awake. She sighed and pulled herself closer to him. He sighed in contentment. His aqua eyes opened to see a mass of dark hair in his line of vision. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer, breathing deeply once again. He smiled.

It didn't matter what the future held. They were together now. That's all that mattered. He opened his eyes and looked into her peaceful face. "I love you, Meryl," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and lifted her head. Her gray eyes met his aqua ones. "I love you too, Vash."

No, the future didn't matter, only the present, only there.

The End

~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok, how'd I do? Did ya' like it? Did ya' hate it? Will ya' tell me? Review please!! I'd love to hear your comments!! Ja ne!


End file.
